Imagine
by LadiesforOQ
Summary: One shots based off some twitter imagines...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N-Robin finds something of Regina's..._**

Robin was putting his clothes in his dresser, making sure they were folded just right so that Regina would not give him that look again. He would always remember that look she had given him when she had found his clothes just thrown in the dresser. He smiled lightly, as he did enjoy teasing her. Once he was finished, he moved to his side of the walk in closet to get a nice shirt to wear for tonight's get together with David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Hook. This was going to be one of the first family dinners with all of them together, since Zelena had been outed on her wicked plan to make Robin think he had fathered her child, turns out the father was an old rival of his.

 _The Sheriff of Nottingham._

Robin was reaching for a box where he kept his shoes, when he saw a box he had never seen before. Curious, he opened it up and saw a long purple object. He looked at it one way, and then another but had no clue what it was. He finished dressing and made his way downstairs, with the purple object.

Roland and Henry were outside in the backyard playing Dark Knights and Thieves. The rest of them were just beginning to sit in the dining room table.

"Regina, I was getting my clothes out of our closet, when I found this," Robin said as he was holding the object. "What is it?"

Hook upon seeing it, spit out the sweet tea he had been drinking.

"Oh my," Mary Margaret said quietly.

"Really," Emma said as the rest of them turned their heads.

"Robin! Give me that," Regina said as Robin watched the woman he loved, face turn a bright shade of red. He couldn't tell what was wrong, was she angry or? Regina took the object and headed out of the dining room and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I don't quite understand what I did?" Robin said. "Was that a magical object?"

"Well in one way it can be," Hook said as Emma slapped him on the shoulder, hard. "Not that you need one love."

"Hook!" David said as he looked at Emma. "We don't need to hear this."

"It's not like I'm a teenager," Emma said as she looked at her father.

"What was that object, and why was Regina upset?" Robin asked.

"Uh, mate how about we go into the living room and I'll explain," Hook said as the two men left the dining room.

"Uh, let's see, how do I put this the right way?" Hook said as he tried to piece his thoughts together. "Oh bloody hell, there's no other way to say this, you just brought Regina's vibrator out for everyone to see."

"What's a vibrator?" Robin asked, still not clear what the fuss was about.

"It's a woman's pleasure toy," Hook said as Robin still looked confused. "Robin, it's so that a woman can have an orgasm."

"Oh no," Robin said as he realized what he had done, he had just shown everyone what Regina had once used.

"Yeah, good luck with that one," Hook said as he patted his friend on the back as Robin went upstairs in search of Regina. He found her in their bedroom, he could tell she was upset.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know what it was," Robin said as Regina turned around to look at him.

"I know, I don't know why I still had it. I honestly have forgotten about it," Regina said.

"Can I ask you if you still use it?" Robin asked.

"I haven't used it in forever, especially since a certain thief came into my life," Regina admitted.

"Good, cause trust me milady, I'll give you all the pleasure you could ever wish for," Robin said as he placed his hands on her hips and backed her up against the wall.

"Robin, we can't, we have a house full of people. They will know what we're doing," Regina said as he picked her up, right under the butt and carried her over to the bed and laid her on it, laying on top of her.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- Imagine Robin helps Bandit Regina escape from Snow White, our version of it._**

Robin pulled his horse to a stop in a clearing in the forest, he felt Regina about to dismount and put his arm to the side to let her anchor to as she leaped from the horse.

"Why did you interfere?" Regina asked as she started to hit on Robin, he was in shock that she was hitting him and he was deflecting her harmless blows.

"Will you calm down," Robin said as he grew tired of her harmless blows and grabbed her, as she continued to fight with him, she caused him to loose his balance and they fell to the ground, him being on top of her.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask," Regina said.

"Another time, milady," Robin said as he got off of her and watched as she got off the ground.

"I had everything under control till you barged in," Regina said as she walked about the ground.

"Really? Well from the looks of it you were about to be ashes," Robin said.

"I didn't ask for your help," Regina said.

"Oh? Well I can take you back to Snow White, I'm sure she'd be glad to see your pretty face again, Regina," Robin said.

Regina didn't miss him calling her face pretty, but now was not the time for this. " So you know who I am."

"Your reputation, proceeds you," Robin said.

"I didn't catch your name," Regina said.

"Robin of Locksley, at your service," Robin said as he put his hand out for her to shake.

"My competition," Regina murmured under her breath.

"I don't think you could ask for a better one. I have to admit, I have admired your skills from afar," Robin said.

"Here," Regina said as she flipped him a coin.

"What is that for?" Robin asked.

"Your cut," Regina said, she took off her gloves with her mouth and hooked them on her belt.

"You're injured," Robin said as she saw the cut on her right hand.

"It's nothing, and I'm fine," Regina said.

"Give me your hand," Robin said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flask.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"It's called whiskey," Robin said as Regina still hadn't moved her hand toward him. So he took it in his hand. "This may sting." He poured a generous amount on her wound, cleaning it as best he could. "Sit down, before you pass out."

"Over a little scratch?" Regina asked as Robin just looked at her. "Oh alright." She sat down on a fallen log as he then cut a piece of his hood and wrapped her hand up. "You still can't say thank you, can you?" He jerked the cloth tight on her hand, causing her to wince lightly.

"Thank you," Regina whispered.

"Now was that so hard?" Robin asked.

"I should be going," Regina said as she stood up.

"What's the rush?" Robin asked. "Anxious to run into Snow White's black knights again?"

"I've run from them man a day, they are not that hard to get away from, when there is not too many of them," Regina said.

"Tell me about it," Robin said.

"Well I'm sure you deserved it," Regina said.

"And what about yourself? Did you deserve why Snow White continues to chase after you?" Robin asked.

"Probably," Regina admitted.

"What did you do to her?" Robin asked.

"I caused her to loose her true love," Regina said.

"Well maybe one day, she will forgive you," Robin said. "You can always hope."

"Would you? Would you ever forgive if someone took the love of your life away from you?" Regina said as Robin looked down into her eyes. "Knowing that person was still alive and running around, possibly finding their own true love and happiness, while you are completely miserable."

"I don't know, I have never felt that strong about someone," Robin said. _Until this moment._ "I propose a toast then," Robin said as he took the whiskey and poured a single shot in the top and he took the rest.

"You want to have a drink, now?" Regina asked.

"Well, we have escaped Snow White's wrath today. And we're getting along at this moment, so I think we deserve it. Don't you?" Robin asked as he handed her the top.

"What shall we drink to?" Regina asked as she took the top.

"To new partners," Robin said as they clicked their drinks together, both watching the other as they drunk their drinks.

"I don't remember asking for one," Regina said as she licked her lips with her tongue. Her actions had quite the effect on Robin as he was intoxicated by that simple action of hers.

"You didn't," Robin said.

"Just don't get in my way," Regina said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said. His words triggered something in her mind, like this exchange had happened between them before.

"We have never met before?" Regina said.

"I doubt, I would forget meeting you," Robin said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prompt from Jen-Imagine if something changed while in New York?**_

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Robin asked as he opened his arms and she was in them in no time. Emma, and some other woman stayed in the hallway behind Regina.

"I missed you," Regina said.

"And I you," Robin said back to her.

"Where's Marian?" Regina asked as they walked into the apartment.

"She's gone to the store. Why? What is going on?" Robin asked.

"Good, there is still time. Where's Roland?" Regina asked.

"He's next door with his friend Matt. Now tell me why you're here?" Robin demanded.

"I hate to tell you this, but Robin, Marian is dead. Zelena has been pretending to be her," Regina explained.

"The wicked witch? But how?" Robin asked, not believing this.

"Yes, she's been pretending to be her this whole time. She killed her in the enchanted forest and glamoured herself to be Marian," Regina said.

"That can't be true, why would she-" Robin said as he saw over Regina's shoulders Marian, or who Marian was supposed to be.

"Marian?" Robin asked as he walked up to her.

"Robin, what is going on? Why is she here?" Marian asked.

"Ask her something that only Marian would know, Robin," Regina said with a smile on her face.

"Marian, what was the other name we were thinking of naming Roland?" Robin asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Marian asked as she looked around the room.

"Marian, just answer, please," Robin said, rather forcefully.

"It was so long ago, Robin. What difference does that make now?" Marian asked.

"Marian, answer me!" Robin yelled at her, causing her to flinch.

Marian smiled as she looked at him. "Well I guess my time is up." She pulled out her necklace and used it, Robin stepped back as he saw Marian turn into Zelena.

"Congrats, sis. Seems like you got me where you want me," Zelena said.

"Why?" Robin said to Zelena.

"Oh, isn't it quite obvious? To get back at her," Zelena said as she looked at Regina. "Don't you worry, little sis. I'll get you, and your little town too." With that, Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Really?" Emma said.

"I can't believe this," Robin said to himself. He felt Regina put her hand in his, giving him some encouragement.

"Can you give us some time?" Regina said as she looked at Emma, who nodded. They closed the door behind them.

"So, Marian is really dead?" Robin asked once they were alone.

"I'm very sorry, Robin. She did that to get back at me, I'm afraid," Regina said.

"It's not your fault," Robin said as he pulled her into his arms. "I have missed you so much." Robin kissed her lips, enjoying the feel of her lips under his again. Regina matched his kiss, as he was kissing her deeply, so too was she kissing him back with a passion that had always amazed him. This kiss reminded him of their first kiss, but in a very different way. The first was one born of not wanting anything to hold her back anymore. This was one of their desire for it finally to be their time.

"Robin," Regina whispered into his ear.

"Regina," Robin said.

"Make love to me," Regina said as she started to pull off his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Regina asked as she unbuckled his jeans...

A few days later they were back in Storybrooke, the author had been found but had managed to escape again, thanks to the Charmings. He was working with Mr. Gold, and god only knew what they were planning.

"This is a waste of time, whatever they are up to is not showing up in the books," Regina said. "This is useless." She flung an empty book to the floor.

"Easy," Robin said as he took her hands in his in an attempt to calm her down. "This is not your fault."

"That being so, thanks to the author and Gold, tomorrow I could wake up as a talking frog," Regina flung another book to the floor. Robin took her hands in his again. Later Emma had asked August to come by to see about any clues he could help them with the author. While the others were planning something, Regina thought of a place that Gold might be, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Regina!" Robin said, but was too late. She was gone.

"Where did she go?" Henry asked.

"I have no idea, but we better find her," Robin said as the group then had to start looking for Regina as well now.

"Funny, finding you here," Regina said as she walked up to Gold at the wishing well.

"Surprise it took you this long, dearie," Gold said as he turned to her.

"So what are you plotting now?" Regina asked.

"I don't have to keep it a secret anymore, cause within the next few moments, we'll have our happy endings," Gold said. "Villians will, that is."

"What?" Regina asked.

"Don't you get it, the Heroes here will be the Villians in the new world. And the Villians will be the Heroes, now don't you wish you had stayed a Villian?" Gold asked.

"Not if I can stop it," Regina said as she moved her hands toward him, but nothing happened.

"Magic off a little bit these days?" Gold asked.

"How did you know that?" Regina asked, she hadn't told anyone about it yet.

"A perk of being the dark one, my senses are on another level," Gold said.

"Why are my powers not working right, Gold!" Regina yelled at him.

"And your temper is on a shorter leash, isn't it dearie?" Gold asked.

"Gold!" Regina yelled.

"It seems, someone may have a lasagna baking in her oven," Gold said as he looked at her face of confusion, then lowered his eyes to rest on a certain part of her body, her stomach.

Regina shook her head, but her hand lowered to her stomach. "That can't be true! I took a potion to make sure I could not have children."

"And that very well may have been true. But you see dearie, when you entered into a land without magic, the magic potion you took was rendered useless," Gold said to a shocked Regina. "And I take it that you and your outlaw did the deed while in New York?"

Regina was in a state of complete surprise, she couldn't answer him, she could only nod her head.

"Well, then let me be the first to offer congratulations then dearie," Gold said. "It seems there is going to be a new product of True Love, that is if it survives your new fate."


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine-Regina finds out what Robin uses as her name in his contact list for her on his phone

"Where the hell did I leave my phone?" Regina said as she walked around the living room trying to find it. With moving Robin and Roland in the house, she had been a little unorganized for a little while now.

"The last time I had it was last night in the bedroom, when Robin took..." Regina actually blushed as she remembered the picture he had wanted taken of her. She headed upstairs to her, no their bedroom to look for it.

Robin was in the shower, she could still hear the water running. For someone who had spent so much time in the forest, he sure did enjoy modern facilities. Henry and Roland were at Emma's, they were going to the park and Robin and Regina were going to meet up with them later this afternoon.

"Damnit," Regina said as she still could find no sign of her phone. "Ah, I'll use Robin's phone to call mine so I can find it finally." Regina walked over to the bedside table and looked in Robin's contact, she smiled as she saw her picture and contact information, but it was the username he had for her that touched her heart.

 _My love_

"Robin," Regina said softly as she put the phone to her chest and held it.

"Regina," Robin said as she turned and saw him walking out of the bathroom, he had a towel on and nothing else on. There wa water still on his body, a few trailing down his chest and disappearing in the towel's edge. "Is something wrong?"

"I couldn't find my phone, and I was going to use yours to call mine," Regina explained.

"Did you find it?" Robin asked.

"Not yet," Regina said. "I looked up myself in your contact information and saw what you called me."

"My love," Robin said with a smile as he walked up to her. He took her cheeks in his hands and smiled down at her. "That's what you are love." He kissed her lips lightly, he felt her hands go to his back and hug him as they kissed. They then heard Regina's phone buzz as she received a text. Regina moved from Robin's arms and followed the sound, it was in the bed still.

"It's Henry, they are wanting us to meet them around four in the park," Regina said. "I think you should see this." Regina said as she showed Robin her contact list, his information.

Robin smiled as he saw it. " _My love."_


End file.
